The Light She Brings
by HitsugayaRangikuFTW
Summary: ByakuyaxOrihime. Takes place after the winter war. Orihime and the others must stay in the Soul Society in order to train their powers and improve relations between both worlds; and Orihime ends up staying with Rukia at the Kuchiki house. Poor Byakun XD


This, like so many other fanfics out there, was just so random story I got stuck in my head, and it just developed into something more. I had spilled some cherry blossom essence oil on myself whilst cleaning my room, and from then on I just had Byakuya on the brain XD .

hopefully you all are used to how these things go, italics mean thoughts, flasback is a memory, so those are in italics to.

The pairing in this story is Byakuya/Orihime ,one of the most underwritten pairs on here (seriously, wth) So I hope to inspire others to write some of their own fics. I suck at battle scenes, so if someone wants to cowrite them with me, I would be ecstatic :D

XXXXXX prologue XXXXXXXXX

Kukichi Byakuya stare out across his garden, admiring what what turning out to be a peaceful, uneventful morning. Far from being bored, he was glad to have some peace and quite, everyday, for no matter how long. For they had won the Winter War almost a month ago, and now that all was peaceful, he was in no hurry to have it spoiled. His thoughts were drawn back to what happened during the battle with Aizen, mostly, how surprisingly things could have turned out diffently had it not been for one girl.

_////Flashback////_

_Thanks to Ichigo's knack of changing people in the most dramatic ways, Aizen's plan to trap them in Hueco Mundo proved to be incredibly feeble. Unohana, true to her word, healed all she could, Including the many Arrancar that had fallen. It was lucky for them the only ones who survived were able to do so because Ichigo and his friends didn't wish to destroy them. The two Espada whom Kenpachi and Yachiru brought back with them were willing to open up a Garganta to Karakura town once they had regrouped. _

_ Ichigo , Renji, Rukia, and Chad returned with Orihime, and to his surprise, she had the Hougyokou with her. Before anyone could say a word, she placed it in the hands of Unohana. She turned to face her nakama, Uryuu had run to meet up with them as soon as they returned, and with tears in her eyes, her face a mixture of regret, fear, sadness,... and somehow...joy as she looked at the faces of her freinds that surrounded her. She smiled at them , and he could see her lips form the words ' Thank you '. He looked at the other cpatain, unsureof how to proceed. She had given them the Hogyukou, proving to them that she was not allied with Aizen, but would that be enough? Even with Central 46 gone, the chances of her being completely forgiven were slim. _

_Unohana, appearing to read his mind, said simply, " In these times when we are unsure wether to even trust ourselves, we should look to those whose freindship knows no bounds, and believe in the bonds they share carry more truth than we can ever hope to know. As long as those who believe in her aren't afraid to fight for justice, she has nothing to fear."_

_Byakuya faced her with his usual icy glare. He did not like the insinuation. Rukia had forgiven him for not stopping her own execution, she believed in her guilt and didn't blame him for not fighting for her when she would not fight for herself. If her close friend was found guilty, what would she do? He could not see Rukia simply stepping aside to let her freind die or be imprisoned. What would he do? He did not believe Orihime had betrayed them. He didn't know much about the girl, but from what he could judge from the few times he'd been around, and from whathe heard from Rukia, Orihime was the kind of person who would give up everything she had for the sake of those she cared for. In truth she reminded him very much of another woman he knew, whose heart knew how to bring only kindness and light, but knew how to take in only guilt and regret. How would Orihime's fate play out? To him, she was a stranger. Was he willing to fight for her forgiveness? It occured to him that he was already fighting for her, by fighting to help those helping her, he was fighting to save her as well. He was no coward, but could he defy the order he promised to uphold for the sake of one human girl? He didn't have time to worry about in any further, as they were preparing to join the fighting in Karakura._

_Unohana had called everyone to gather around her , and they would think of a plan to deal with what was to come. She sat down, and everyone soon formed a circle around her. Isane , her fuukutaichou, sat down on her right side, and Byakuya took her left. He saw Mayuri sit directly across from her, his eyes never moving from the Hougyukou that she held, his gaze full of menacing curiosity and anticipation. The rest of the shinigami haphazardly finished the circle. Byakuya turned to his left and was surprised when he noticed Rukia had placed Orihime between the two of them. Orihime looked up at him, and almost immediately dropped her gaze when she realized he was staring at her. He wasn't really staring at her, so much as the arrancar garb she was dressed in. It was unsettling to him to see her in that, though he was unsure why. It made her looked older, for one, and just how uncomfortable she was in it was apparent on her face. He realized his eyes were lingering on her a bit to long, and quickly looked up to see Ichigo shooting him a ' You better leave Orihime the hell alone or I'll kick your ass' glare. What, did the idiot seriously think he was going to attack her and start demanding to know where her loyalties lay? He was more likely to do that to the Espada sitting just outside the circle with the Quincy boy._

_" We have no time for pleasantries, bickering, or any questions whatsoever, so I'm taking charge and I kindly ask that you follow my orders and understand that they are in the best interest of everyone, " Captain Unohana spoke sharply, her authority definite to all. When she wanted to be, her presence could be almost as intimidationg as the Captain-Commander. She continued, " When I say everyone, I include Shinigmai, Arrancar, Humans, and Quincy. We are against a common enemy, and until that enemy is gone, the only sides that shall be recognized are wether you are with Aizen or against him. " She glanced around, noting that everyone understood her, and that even Grimmjow had stopped pretending not to even notice she was speaking. " We must stop Aizen, and this can only be done by destroying him or destroying his plans. I am speaking of the Hougyokuo. We must must divide into two groups , one to accomplish each of these objectives. The first will go to Karakura town with the sole purpose of killing Sousuke Aizen. I will be accompaning this group so that I may heal those who have fallen. The second must find Urahara Kisuke and have him destroy the Hougyukou." _

_"I'm going to have to interrupt you threre Unohana-taichou" ,said Mayuri, gathering the attention ontu himself, " But I'm sure if my theories are correct, which they most certainly usually are, Urahara Kisuke is not able to destroy the Hougyukou, if he were, certainly he would not have had the need to try to seal it in the first place." Mayuri's gaze drifted to Rukia , with a smirk as she flinched from the memory. Byakuya sent a deathglare at him, he wasn't even trying to hide his amusement. Mayuri continued, looking to Unohana , " If you would be so kin-"_

_" I will not be so kind to do anything except help you complete your orders" Unohana said sternly, "If you so wish you may join the group that takes the Hougyukou to Urahara-san , and help him to destroy it, but it cannot be allowed to exist, for the safety of all." There was silence, and Mayuri looked like a child that had just got his favorite toy taken away, he was about to speak when the silence was broken by another voice, which Byakuya was surprised to hear come from right next to him._

_" Please, Unohana-taichou, I want to go along to see Urahara-san, I need to ask him, to find out,my power- " Orihime seemed at a loss for words, and he couldn't quite get what her meaning was, " - I think, if my power of rejection works, I could use it, and , maybe, reject the Hougyukou's entire existance." She finished , her words bringing a sense of shock to all. _

////end Flashback///

It _had_ worked. Surprising even Urahara himself, she had been able to compltely destroy it. He had witnessed it himself. He couldn't understand why, but he chose not to fight. When Nel opened up a Garganta near to where Urahara was, he watched as Rukia prepared to leave with Orihime, followed by the Quincy and the two squad 12 members. Without a word of explantion to anyone, he follwed them. The other group had been just as sucessful, but they recieved help from the most surprising places. When they had arrived , Aizen's army was being crushed but the Vaizards, but that wasn't the most surprising thing. With his 2nd and 3rd Espada dead, he had entered the fighting himself. He fought against everyone there who didn't already have an opponent at once. With there being so many who wanted to be the one to kill him, when he was defeated and fell, there was a tense moment of waiting to see who would claim that right while the armies divided. Aizen's last surving allies Gin,Stark, and Lillinette made there way towards him. The shinigami had faced them, preparing to end it all, when there enemies were suddenly joined by Grimmjow, and the four of them simultaneously rushed Aizen, each delivering a seperate, fatal blow. Byakuya thought it fitting, that Aizen be betrayed the way he betrayed them.

Gin, Nel, Grimmjow, Stark, and Lillinette had a long disscussion with Yamamoto-Soutaichou while each group was informed of the other's sucess. They decided to go back to Hueco Mundo , Gin included, but seemed to be willing to try to work out some kind of peace with the shinigami. The Arrancar and former captain had taken to visiting the Seireitei quite often after that. It wasn't for peace,it was to celebrate the mutual appreciation each side had of fine sake.

Byakuya showed a rare smile as he remembered last night was one of their drinking parties, and heavy hangovers always made for a peaceful next morning in the Serietei for those who were smart enough to stay away from him. On the downside, the reason for that particular celebration had been Ichigo and his freinds from the living world had come to visit at the request of the Captain Commander. They hadn't been back as a group since the war, usually it was only Ichigo who came. Byakuya scowled. Ichigo annoyed the hell out of him, he always found some way to piss off the nobleman. He didn't know which he hated more, when Ichigo hung around Renji at the office , causing so much commotion that his fuukutaicho, not to mention everyone else, ended up becoming too distracted to get any work done, or when the orange-haired boy would wander of with Rukia, doing god knows what, and they would come back holding hands, with satisfied looks on their faces. Remembering that instantly put the Kuchiki out of his good mood, and seemed to make the air around him tense. Much to the dismay of his servant, who had the misfortune to walk into the room at that particular time. ,

"Excuse me for interrupting you, Kuchiki-dono, but you have a visitor waiting outside for you, should I let them in?", he said quickly, not wanting to be in the room for to long. Byakuya was puzzled, not that having a visitor was strange, but for him, the only visits he received were usually from uninvited guests who almost never bothered to use the door, let alone do something so civil as not barging into his house whether he was busy or not. All formal, business meetings were done at his office, he was careful to keep his life seperate.

" Let them in," he replied, curiosity getting the better of him, despite his plans to have a nice quiet morning to himself. He walked over to the low table in the middle of the room and sat down, pouring himself a cup of tea. Going over again in his head who it could be , he listened to the ound of light footsteps approaching, and the door slid open to reveal none other than Inoue Orihime. '_Inoue-san? that stupid servant had me worried for nothing," _Byakuya thought, remembering how Orihime chose to call Rukia Kuchiki-san, believing it was a misunderstanding, she was obviously there to see Rukia.

"Inoue-san, you must have come looking for Rukia, however, she is currently at the 13th division training grounds," Byakuya said politely. Orihime was the certainly the least objectionable of all Rukia's freinds, the only one he reffered to by name and bothered with manners on.

" Sorry to disturb you Kuchiki-taichou, but I wasn't looking for Rukia ",she began nervously. Before he had time to wonder what she meant, she continued, " Actually, Kuchiki-taicho, I was wondering,if it wouldn't be to much trouble, if you and I could talk about something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

uwah! what does she want ? is it smex? XD

this actually was meant to be chapter 1, starting out with Orihime wanting to talk with Byakuya, but then I though I should put some kind of time frame in there, and then describe a little bit about what happened, but then I kinda got carried away TxT forgive any spelling or spacing errors, I had to write this on wordpad, which doesn't have spellcheck -is lazy-

Reviews appreciated!


End file.
